iceypiefandomcom-20200214-history
Wii Deleted You (Series)
bitch Wii Deleted You (WDY) is a series of Creepypastas written and uploaded by the YouTuber IceyPie, being first uploaded onto youtube on August 8th, 2017. Wii Deleted You focuses on a Mii called "Eteled", who is possessed by the spirit of a man named Henry who had worked for Nintendo before dying and being "reborn" in the form of Eteled. The original trilogy of Wii Deleted You consists of 3 parts, all of which is told in the perspective of a boy named Kyle, who had gotten a Nintendo Wii for his 7th birthday in 2006. Kyle deletes Eteled, and Eteled proceeds to retaliate by deleting Kyle's Mii, denying him any access to the Mii Channel, and murdering Kyle's Mii later on. The series has received a large amount of popularity a few short months after the first part was released, with it currently having over 700,000 views on Youtube. This has spawned a spin-off creepypasta called "Eteled: Origins", which explains how Eteled was created. And a sequel to the original trilogy called "Wii Deleted You: Sam's Story", a 6 part Creepypasta series which is told in the perspective of a 16 year old girl named Sam, who comes across the Wii that Kyle had owned in a thrift store. Sam befriends Eteled and Kyle also returns in this series as the Antagonist. The Wii Deleted You saga officially ended after Wii Deleted You: Sam's Story Part 6 released, with it concluding the series once and for all. On August 8th, 2018, IceyPie released "Wii Deleted You: Remastered", a re-narration of the first 3 parts of Wii Deleted You as well as Eteled: Origins. A Spin-off creepypasta about the Corrupted Mii has been announced by IceyPie at the end of Sam's Story Part 6, but it has been canceled. History Wii Deleted You was first written by IceyPie in mid to late 2015, around the same time that Tomodachi Death was first written. IceyPie mainly made this pasta to show friends and family. However, In May of 2017, IceyPie released Tomodachi Death on his youtube channel. Due to creepypastas being fairly popular during this time, Tomodachi Death gained IceyPie some views and subscribers. IceyPie ultimately decided to release Wii Deleted You less than 2 months later, which also gained a fair amount of views and subscribers. Wii Deleted You up until this point was meant to be a single part Creepypasta, and was never intended to have any sequels or continuations. But IceyPie made 2 more parts due to the popularity of the creepypasta. In December 2017, Wii Deleted You sky-rocketed in popularity, with daily views being well over 100,000 and daily subscribers being over 1,000. This would end up being IceyPie's best month in terms of Views and Subscribers. IceyPie began to slowly lose popularity just as December ended, due to IceyPie ending Wii Deleted You's original trilogy at Part 3. With no more Eteled related videos being made, except for Eteled Origins, IceyPie was not able to keep growing after his highest point. In February 2018, IceyPie uploaded a video on his channel formally announcing the sequel to the Wii Deleted You trilogy, Wii Deleted You: Sam's Story. The idea for Sam's Story originated from IceyPie's family members, who would give him ideas for a sequel to the original trilogy. According to IceyPie, these ideas we're bad, making no logical sense, they would give him ideas such as "Eteled's uncle" or "Eteled's Brother". IceyPie has called these ideas "unusable". It wasn't until February when they gave IceyPie an idea that he would eventually consider "usable", they gave him the idea for Sam, and her beliefs that A.I. have feelings, and overall the general setting. All other ideas, such as Kyle being the main antagonist, The Corrupted Mii, and the themes of Electroconvulsive Therapy were all added in by IceyPie. Wii Deleted You: Sam's Story was released on March 11th, 2018. Sam's Story currently has just over 100,000 views, not at all like the original trilogy, but still considered a success. Sam's Story has a deeper plotline to it, having 6 parts instead of the original trilogy's 3 parts. Sam's Story introduces a new character named the "Corrupted Mii", who is seen torturing Eteled with Electroconvulsive Therapy. All 6 parts of Wii Deleted You: Sam's Story have been released, with the sixth part ending with Eteled being killed off, however an origin story about the Corrupted Mii similar to Eteled: Origins was planned but was delayed and then cancelled. On August 8th, 2018, one year after Wii Deleted You Part 1's original release, IceyPie released "Wii Deleted You: Remastered", which is a renarration of Wii Deleted You part 1, 2, 3 and Eteled: Origins. Reception The Wii Deleted You saga has received very positive reception. However, many claim that the original trilogy of Wii Deleted You is highly to somewhat cliche, IceyPie has since agreed with this, not that the trilogy is bad, but noticing its flaws and overused concepts. Improvements in IceyPie's writing style can definitely be seen when compared to the original trilogy and his earlier creepypastas such as Tomodachi Death. IceyPie has since adopted the mentality that he can build off of the cliches to create new ideas and concepts to make better creepypastas. Category:Creepypastas